joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Karmagraphik
Got a comment or question? Click on the '+' symbol above, and you'll be taken to a page where you can submit your comment or question. If it is a question, make sure I can contact you back. If you've set up your own account on this site, using the link above right, I can leave a message with your account. As a further note, I'm not responsible for the entire content of this site, but am trying to keep an eye on things. If you don't like something, let me know, or else you may attempt to improve it yourself (such as offer alternative pictures to link to, additional descriptions etc.) Message number one (Dedalus) Have a nice day. Enjoy yourself. Dedalus 02:12, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) Categories (Dedalus) Alphabetization can be done somewhat easier without renaming all pages ...ThisGol DenGuy, or just adding a pipe '"|"'and there after the string where it should appear in the alphabetical order in the category listing. Dedalus 14:14, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Question from Whitby Hey there. I did some edits and forgot to log in, can admin move IPs to a user? Whitby 2: Sound file I converted an mp3 to ogg, but whenever I tried to upload the file it said it wasn't a recognised graphic format - which although correct, just wouldn't let me do it. Whitby 3: Site. I've added quite a lot of stuff to the site... looking forward to it's launch in June. It there's anything in particular you think is missing then i'll try and write stuff. Cool Can I have your autograph Chester Karmaval Bloody hell mate you kept that quiet...or have i not noticed on the boards? Im Gold Joinee Worthington and have lived in chester for 20 years. We gave 1,500 muffins away on ladies day at the cross 2 years ago (silvered! yay!) and then I took 100kids/families to see Shrek at the odeon (Golded! yay!). I hired the screen and it was a logistical nightmare! Anyway, count me in for October... I'm up for a chin wag before then if you want to meet for a pint. but not at 10pm tonight for obvious reasons! (Yay king danny!) Steffon www.cafepress.com/joinmeglobal JOIN ME the movie I seek the approval of Danny Wallace! Me and my mate (both 17) are big fans of the Join Me book and have written a screenplay based on it. How annoying, then, that Jack Black is making a film of Yes Man! anyway, we live in Nottingham and wanted to see Danny and give him our script when he comes to Waterstones to do a reading on Sept 21st, but its sold out. We REALLY want him to just read it and acknowledge our efforts as we know he'd appreciate them! If anyone can help us us please let me know onetrickponyguy@hotmail.com thanks Fru Hi Si, I see you're doing some cleanups on a personal request, and I wondered if you've finished because there are a few left: Gold Joinee Fru's own page has "category" links so she's showing up in "Silver" and "Top Trumps", and on looking at What links here there are a few other loose ends. :) Joinee K 18:14, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Recent Changes Si The page is showing a variable instead of the date/time. 'Below are the last 50 changes in the last 7 days, as of $3' --Silver Joinee Worm 20:14, 26 June 2006 (UTC) : Hi Worm, Kieran here rather than Si, cos I spotted your question in... "recent changes"! Seems to be working fine for me. If it's still broken for you, have you chosen a "skin" other than the default? That can cause weird behaviour. Either way, the "recent changes" page isn't something which can ordinarily be fiddled with, and if there's a problem, it's likely to be something that needs attention from the wikia.com techies. Joinee K 14:04, 27 June 2006 (UTC) : Still broken for me. I've not fiddled with anything, certainly not the skin. I have tried selecting a different time zone, but still nowt. I will try a different browser - possibly it's a Firefox issue. --Silver Joinee Worm 17:26, 27 June 2006 (UTC) : Nope - definately not Firefox - am I really the only one having this? Bizarre. --Silver Joinee Worm 19:58, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Can I be moved!! Hello, Hannah Buckley-Reynolds here, can I be moved from the silver list to the gold list please and thank you. I got golded at K4 :D : Hello! Kieran here cos I saw this straight away, and I don't know how often Si is here these days... will move you now. :) Joinee K 19:43, 30 May 2007 (UTC)